Merci hyung
by Peluchette
Summary: [U-KISS - DongHo/Jaeseop] Tout commence à cause d'une averse.


_Voici un petit OS que j'ai retrouvé sur mon pc. Je l'avais commencé à la sortie de Dora Dora et après j'ai dû l'oublier dans un coin, et totalement abandonné pendant l'absence de Jaeseop. Mais bon j'ai décidé de le poster quand même. Il n'y pas de réelle histoire, c'est plus un PWP en fait. Un gros lemon. Il n'y a pas vraiment de fin non plus, désolé d'avance pour la médiocrité de cet écrit ! Ah et aussi, je n'aime pas écrire à la première personne, je ne suis pas douée et à l'aise, mais voilà c'était un petit défit que je m'étais lancée._

* * *

Le ciel était vraiment gris ce jour là, mais je t'ai tout de même suivi à l'extérieur de l'agence. Nous avions des achats à faire, moi je ne voulais pas prendre de taxi et toi tu ne voulais pas prendre le métro, alors nous avons marché. Nous avons marché pendant un long moment, capuche sur la tête et masque sur le visage.

-Hyung, je suis fatigué.

-DongHo... Arrête de faire l'enfant veux-tu ?

Tu ne répondis rien. Pourquoi étais-je toujours si froid avec toi ? C'est comme si mon cerveau ne m'obéissait pas. Les mots sortent tout seuls, comme des pics que je te lancent à chaque fois. Je pourrais m'excuser, mais je ne le ferais pas. J'en perdrais toute ma crédibilité, et tu me trouverais encore plus bizarre, encore plus fou. Le vent était de plus en plus fort, fouettant nos visages.

-Ah ! On y est !

J'ai tourné la tête dans la même direction que toi. Ce petit magasin ? Est-ce vraiment pour ça que tu m'avais traîné ici ? Je ne suis pas entré, je t'ai simplement attendu contre la devanture, fuyant les regards insistant des passagers. Tu es ressorti quinze minutes plus tard, un sachet à la main, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Pas que j'en m'en fichais, mais je ne voulais pas te paraître trop curieux ou que tu penses que je m'intéressais à toi. Nous avons repris la route, marché cinq minutes quand je sentis les premières gouttes tomber.

-Et merde !

En à peine dix secondes une forte pluie s'abattit sur nous. Bien sûr aucun de nous deux n'avait de parapluie. Nous étions bien trop loin de l'agence maintenant, bien plus près de chez moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je faisais, j'ai attrapé ta main et je me suis mis à courir.

-JaeSeop-hyung ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Chez moi !

J'ai vu tes yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus. C'est vrai, aucun de vous n'étiez jamais venu chez moi. Comme nous ne vivions pas en dortoir, et que mes parents vivaient bien trop loin, j'avais du investir dans un petit appartement. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de ton désappointement, j'ai resserré ma main autour de la tienne et j'ai couru un peu plus vite. Nous n'étions pas loin, la grande porte verte se dressait déjà devant nous. J'ai tapé le code à toute vitesse et j'ai poussé le battant, te tirant à ma suite à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas lâché ta main lorsque nous montions les deux étages qui menaient à ma demeure. Tu ne t'es pas non plus dégagé. J'ai plongé mon autre main dans mon jean pour chercher la clef, il était trempé. Nous avions été si vite et pourtant nous étions trempés. Je me suis alors interdit de te regardé. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu étais certainement bien trop tentant DongHo.

-C'est ici.

Je pense que tu t'en étais douté puisque c'est devant cette porte que je me suis alors arrêté. Je l'ai ouverte et encore une fois j'ai tiré sur ta main pour te faire entrer à ma suite et d'un coup de pied je l'ai refermé. J'avais froid, mes vêtements étaient totalement collés à ma peau, la glaçant entièrement. Toi aussi tu devais être gelé, je me suis tourné vers toi pour te demander si tu avais froid... Mais je n'aurais pas du. Tu étais là, planté dans mon entré, les cheveux ruisselants, faisant tomber des gouttes sur ton visage, les faisant couler jusqu'à ta lèvre supérieure. Certaines glissaient dans ton cou et allaient se perdre dans ton sweat. Lui aussi était trempé, collé tout contre tes hanches, marquant tes courbes. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à déglutir. Tu sais, je t'ai toujours trouvé très beau DongHo mais là, tu m'as donné envie. Mais je ne pouvais pas craquer, pas après tout ses efforts, toutes ses fois où je me suis sermonné en me disant que tu étais bien trop jeune. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont devenus gays, alors pourquoi pas toi ? Voilà ce que je me suis aussi souvent dit.

-Hyung... Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Je n'avais pas percuté que je te regardais depuis tout ce temps, que je n'avais pas détourné les yeux alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Je me suis mordu nerveusement la lèvre. J'avais beaucoup trop envie de te serrer contre moi, d'embrasser ton visage, de me fondre en toi. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment réfléchir. Alors c'est sans y penser que j'ai attrapé tes joues froides et humides et que j'ai pressé mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Un simple contact, quelques secondes à peine et pourtant déjà mon corps semblait se réchauffer.

-Je suis navré DongHo..

Tu m'as regardé avec tes yeux de gamin incrédule. Car c'est ce que tu étais, un gamin. Un grand gamin de 18 ans, tout comme je n'étais qu'un grand gamin de 21 ans. Nous sommes tous des enfants après tout. Tu as secoué la tête et ton regard de sale gosse a vite reprit sa place.

-Non, as-tu murmuré

Puis tes lèvres se sont de nouveau posées sur les miennes, d'abord timides, puis un peu plus insistantes. Je me suis collé à toi, un frisson me parcourut lorsque la fraîcheur de mes vêtements me gela de nouveau. Tu as reposé tes talons sur le sol alors que tu étais sur la pointe. DongHo, quand es-tu devenu si petit comparé à moi ? Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçut avant ça. Tu es si petit, presque fragile. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caresser ta joue, ton cou et de passer ma main dans tes cheveux mouillés avant de t'embrasser encore. Tu as ouvert légèrement ta bouche, sans même que je ne t'en demande l'accès. Ma langue à rejoint la tienne, se frottant, se mêlant à elle. Jamais je n'avais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça DongHo. Jamais, je te le jure. Je n'y avais jamais mis autant de passion et de tendresse à la fois, à vrai dire jamais je n'avais eu autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un avant. Je t'ai embrassé encore et encore, glissant mes mains dans tes cheveux, sentant les tiennes s'accrocher à mon gilet. Je me suis reculé pour voir tes yeux brillant et tes lèvres rougies. Dieu que tu étais beau à cet instant.

-Hyung je...

-Chut.

J'ai posé un doigt sur tes lèvres pour que tu ne dises rien. J'ai laissé mes chaussures dans l'entrée, tu as fait la même chose que moi. Puis j'ai tiré ta main à ma suite vers le salon. Tu n'as rien dis, tes yeux ne m'ont pas lâché une seule seconde. Je pouvais les sentir sur moi. Je me suis de nouveau tourné vers toi, dans ce silence pesant. Je n'entendais que ta respiration saccadée. Était-ce notre course jusque ici ou notre baiser qui t'avait mis dans cet état ? A vrai dire je m'en fichais. La tension entre nous est devenu de plus en plus forte alors que nous nous regardions. Oui, je ne faisais que te regarder et dans tes yeux, j'ai vu que tu brûlais. Tu brûlais et pourtant je pouvais voir à quel point tu avais froid aussi.

-N'as-tu pas froid DongHo ?

-Si. Mes vêtements sont trempés. Les tiens aussi hyung.

J'ai hoché doucement la tête avant de m'approcher de toi. Je attrapé le bas de ton sweat et je l'ai remonté pour le faire passer par dessus ta tête. Ton tee-shirt s'est collé dessus, s'enlevant en même temps. En retombant, tes cheveux se sont égouttés sur tes épaules et ton torse. J'ai suivie le vestige de la pluie des yeux, les gouttes se sont frayées un chemin sur tes clavicules puis elles ont glissé jusque dans ton nombril, parfois même jusqu'à la naissance de ton pantalon. Je suis sûr que quelques unes sont parties se balader dans ton dos. Ces gouttes froides ont laissé des frissons sur ta peau. Tu as eu la chair de poule, tes boutons de chair étaient durs à cause du manque de chaleur. Tu me regardais, presque gêné, pourtant nous nous sommes vu presque nu des tonnes de fois. Mais toi aussi tu sentais que cette fois c'était différent n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu sentais cette électricité qui partait de mon corps pour se décharger dans le tien.

-Merci...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as remercié à ce moment là. Tu étais certainement un peu perdu ou tu ne savais juste pas quoi dire. Ça m'était égal. Je vu ta main tremblante se diriger vers le haut de ma fermeture éclaire. Tu l'as prise et avec une lenteur presque insoutenable tu l'as baissé. Tu as glissé tes mains sur mes épaules pour faire tomber le gilet au sol. Tu n'as pas attendu avant de relever mon tee-shirt et de le jeter au sol lui aussi.

-Hyung, ta peau est gelée...

Tu t'es collé à moi et tu as refermé tes bras autour de mon torse. A vrai dire tu étais tout aussi froid mais ton simple geste me réchauffa. Savais-tu vraiment ce que tu faisais DongHo ? Te rendais-tu compte de l'impact de tes gestes sur mon esprit ? Je pense que maintenant, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Tu as été trop loin de ton propre grès. J'ai glissé mes mains entre nos corps et j'ai défait le bouton de ton jean, j'ai lentement ouvert la braguette avant de le faire tomber à tes pieds. A cet instant je n'avais envie que d'une chose, retrouver tes lèvres. Elles me manquaient déjà. D'une main j'ai relevé ton menton pour t'embrasser. Toi tu as passé tes bras autour de mon cou.

-Viens DongHo... Viens, ai-je murmuré entre deux baisers.

Je ne savais pas si tu avais compris le sens de mes mots, mais tu as fait ce que j'attendais. J'ai passé un bras dans ton dos et l'autre sur ta cuisse. Tu l'as relevé contre ma hanche, puis l'autre. Je t'ai soulevé sans lâcher tes lèvres. J'ai tenté du mieux que je pouvais de garder mon équilibre tout en t'entraînant vers ma chambre. Cette chambre qu'aucun de vous n'a vu. Il n'y a que quelques filles qui y sont passées, mais qui n'y sont jamais revenu. J'ai poussé la porte avec l'épaule et je suis entré. Mon volet n'était qu'à moitié ouvert, il ne faisait donc pas très clair. Mais bien assez pour que je vois sans allumer de lumière. J'ai lentement avancé vers le lit et je nous ai laissé tomber dessus, t'écrasant littéralement. A ce moment tu as rouvert les yeux et as posé une main sur mon torse.

-Hyung... Je..

J'en étais sûr. Tu ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu faisais. Maintenant tu me regardais de ton air perdu et légèrement paniqué.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-C'est pas que je veux pas...

Tu as baissé la tête, comme honteux, prenant conscience que c'était toi qui m'avait poussé à faire ça. A t'amener ici.

-C'est que je sais pas comment.

Je t'ai vu te mordre la lèvre nerveusement. Dieu que tu étais mignon. Peu importait pour moi que tu ne saches pas. Peu importait pour moi que tu fasses des erreurs. Moi-même je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir le faire sans me tromper, sans te blesser.

-Je ne sais pas non plus comment faire... Avec un homme, t'ai-je répondu.

-Hyung... Je n'ai pas non plus d'expérience avec les femmes... Apprends-moi...

Je t'ai sourie, comme pour te dire que j'acceptais j'ai caressé ta joue avant d'embrasser tes lèvres. Je n'avais pas non plus un grand nombre d'expérience mais j'allais t'apprendre ce que je savais. J'allais te montrer de nouvelles choses. Te faire te sentir mieux que jamais. Te faire devenir un homme. J'ai placé mes mains sur tes épaules et je t'ai recouché sur le matelas. J'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu appréhendais un peu, que tu ne savais pas dans quoi tu t'engageais.

-N'ai pas peur DongHo. Je serais doux.

-Je sais..

Tu as passé ta main dans ma nuque pour que je t'embrasse encore. D'abord tes lèvres puis j'ai dévié vers ton menton, je suis descendu dans ton cou, y déposant de petits baisers humides. Puis je suis remonté au niveau de ton oreille, j'ai attrapé le lobe entre mes dents sans trop serrer pour ne pas te faire mal. J'ai senti tes mains se crisper dans mon dos et un petit soupir est sorti de tes lèvres. Je suis certain que tu ne pensais pas qu'un simple contact sur l'oreille pouvait être si agréable pour un homme. Mes mains ont commencé à caresser doucement ton torse, tes hanches, ton ventre. Je pouvais sentir ta peau frissonner à chacun de mes passages. Je me suis redressé légèrement pour te regarder dans les yeux une nouvelle fois. Tu n'as rien dis, moi non plus. Nous nous sommes juste regarder un court instant. Je me suis relevé pour me retrouver à genoux sur le lit, toi tu t'es assis. J'ai pris l'une de tes mains et j'ai entrelacé nos doigts comme pour te dire « tout se passera bien. » Lentement ta main libre s'est approchée de moi et du bout des doigts tu as frôlé mon ventre. Tous les muscles de cette zone ce sont contractés au même moment. Le contact n'a duré que deux secondes, pas plus. Tu as pris un peu d'assurance, tu as caressé mes lèvres, mon cou, puis tu as glissé ta main le long de mon torse. Si tu te rendais compte de ce qu'il se passait en moi à cet instant. C'est comme si quelqu'un était en train de tordre mon estomac. Ça faisait presque mal, mais ce mal faisait du bien. Tu t'es arrêté sur la ceinture en jean de mon pantalon, je crois que tu n'as pas osé l'ouvrir toi-même, mais t'es yeux me l'ont demandé. J'ai lâché ta main et j'ai déboutonné mon pantalon, avec lenteur j'en ai baissé la fermeture mais je ne l'ai pas retiré. Je me suis allongé à côté de toi puis j'ai attrapé tes hanches.

-Viens DongHo.

Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je faisais attention à ce que ma voix reste le plus neutre possible. Tu t'es assis sur mes hanches comme je le souhaitais. Je t'ai attiré à moi pour que tu te penche. Ton visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Laisse toi faire.

Tu as hoché la tête. J'ai placé mes mains dans le creux de tes reins et j'ai commencé à faire bouger ton bassin tout contre moi. Tout d'abord j'ai eu un peu de mal puis tu as saisi le rythme et le mouvement, comme s'il était naturel chez toi. Mes mains ont continué de t'accompagner, te faisant approfondir et accélérer un peu. Je ne fus satisfait que lorsque j'entendis un premier soupir sortir de ta bouche. Car c'était le but, te faire aimer ce simple mime de l'acte sexuel en lui-même. J'ai lâché tes hanches, toi tu as continué les mouvements. Tu te frottais lascivement à moi, appréciant la friction de nos deux corps, de ta virilité contre la mienne. J'ai remonté mes mains sur la peau douce de ton torse, y traçant des courbes invisibles. Toi tu as pris appui sur le mien. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ton corps qui bougeait, des tes yeux à demi-clos et de tes lèvres entrouvertes sur des soupirs érotiques. Je crois que j'ai totalement perdu la raison lorsque tu as rejeté la tête en arrière me dévoilant la peau miel de ton cou. D'un coup de hanche je t'ai renversé sur le lit afin de me remettre sur toi. Tu as ouvert les yeux, même ton regard semblait m'appeler. Je me suis débarrasser de mon jean en quelques secondes puis me suis rallongé au-dessus de ton corps. A peine m'étais-je remis dans ma position initiale que déjà tu te frottais à moi. Comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, comme si tes hanches commandaient à ton cerveau. C'est à ce moment que j'ai senti ton érection contre ma cuisse. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être satisfait, d'être fier de te faire sentir bien et de te faire aimer. J'ai fait glisser mes mains sur tes hanches en mouvements pour venir attraper l'élastique de ton boxer. Tu as stoppé tes ondulations du bassin d'un coup, comme si tu étais paralysé.

-DongHo, je vais te l'enlever d'accord ?

Encore une fois je faisais tout pour ne pas te brusquer, pour ne pas t'effrayer.

-Oui.

Ce n'était qu'un simple murmure, mais je t'avais entendu. Doucement j'ai fait glisser le caleçon le long de tes cuisses jusqu'à ce que je l'enlève totalement. Je l'ai laissé tomber à côté du lit et j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Tu as vivement tourné la tête sur le côté, comme honteux de ton corps. Mais tu n'avais pas à l'être, si tu savais comme je t'ai trouvé beau à cet instant. J'ai attrapé ton menton pour que tu me regardes dans les yeux.

-Tu es magnifique.

Ton sourire fut timide et peu certain. J'ai collé mes lèvres aux tiennes, t'embrassant doucement, tendrement. Puis j'ai approfondis le baiser. Ma main s'est glissé entre nos deux corps et du bout des doigts j'ai caressé ton aine sensible. Je me suis redressé légèrement, puis d'un geste sûr, j'ai enroulé mes doigts autour de ton érection. Tu t'es brusquement mordu la lèvre et tu as fermé les yeux. Doucement j'ai abaissé la fine couche de peau. Tu t'es cambré en gémissant un peu.

-Hyung...

Tes doigts se sont accrochés au drap alors que tu ouvrais de nouveau tes paupières. Tes hanches bougeaient d'elles-même, tu gigotais sur le matelas venant plus à l'encontre de ma main. J'ai commencé un léger mouvement de haut en bas sur ton érection.

-Tu aimes ça DongHo ?

-Oui...

Ta voix ne fut alors qu'un soupir, noyé au milieu des autres. Tu avais dis oui, tu aimais et pour moi c'est tout ce qui importait. Ton plaisir. Mes lèvres sont retournées frôler ta peau brûlante, lorsque je suis passé sur ton torse j'ai même pu sentir ton cœur battre.

-Hyung... Pour-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que.. hmm.. Que je vais..

Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase mais j'ai très bien compris. Je te sentais te tendre un peu plus à chaque seconde. Tu étais sur le point de jouir. J'ai enserré la base de ton sexe et tu as émis un petit gémissement de frustration. Ça ne faisait que dix minutes que je touchais ton corps et déjà tu étais à bout. C'est à ce moment que j'ai été certain que tu n'avais pas menti en disant n'avoir aucune expérience. Tu ne savais pas qu'être touché était si différent que de se toucher soi-même, tu ne savais pas que ça pouvait être si plaisant.. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser venir maintenant. J'ai embrassé ton front tendrement.

-Ça va ?

Un frisson a parcouru ton corps et tu m'as regardé avec des yeux brillants. Ton regard était lubrique à cet instant, et jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce genre de regard puisse t'aller aussi bien. Tu as simplement hoché la tête pour répondre à ma question. J'ai tendu la main vers ma table de chevet et j'ai ouvert le tiroir pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Je n'avais jamais fais l'amour à un homme et pourtant je savais exactement ce que je devais faire, comme si c'était un instinct chez moi. J'ai mis un peu de lubrifiant sur mes doigts et j'ai reposé la bouteille. Tu me regardais, incertain.

-DongHo... J'vais avoir besoin que tu te détendes d'accord ?

-Attends Hyung..

-Tu veux arrêter ?

-C'est pas ça mais... Ça va faire mal ?

Devais-je te mentir ? Te dire que tu ne sentirais rien ? Ou devais-je être honnête avec toi. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'arrêter maintenant, j'avais envie de toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus te laisser dans l'ignorance.

-Un peu au début. La douleur diffère selon les personnes.

Tu as hoché la tête, les yeux perdu dans le vide, comme si tu étais en train de prendre une décision. Puis tu m'as regardé, déterminé.

-D'accord, mais hyung ne le dis pas aux autres si... si j'ai mal au point d'en pleurer.

-Tout ça reste entre toi et moi. Et tout ira bien DongHo. Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Oui..

Tu as sourie puis tu as passé une main timide dans mon cou pour pouvoir déposer tes lèvres contre les miennes. Doucement je t'ai recouché contre le matelas et j'ai attrapé une de tes jambes que j'ai replié. Ma main a vagabondé sur ton torse, le faisait frissonner à mon contact puis je suis descendu plus bas jusqu'à effleurer l'intérieur de ta cuisse. Tu t'es mordu la lèvre et tu as fermé les yeux soufflant un coup certainement pour te détendre. Mais je voyais bien que tu étais anxieux, alors je me suis penché au-dessus de ton visage.

-DongHo...

Tu as ouvert les yeux et j'ai fondu sur tes lèvres dans un baiser empli de tendresse cherchant à détourner ton attention. Lentement j'ai remonté ma main entre tes cuisses ouvertes, j'ai caressé tes fesses rondes. Tu semblais à peine t'en rendre compte, perdu dans notre baiser. C'était le moment de passer à l'action pour moi. Le moins brusquement possible j'ai fais glisser un premier doigt dans ton intimité chaude et serrée. Tu as coupé le baiser pour te cambrer légèrement.

-Ça va ?

Tu as hoché un peu la tête.

-C'est juste... Bizarre et... froid...

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un tout petit rire de sortir de ma bouche. Ce que tu as dit à cet instant semblait tellement innocent. J'avais juste envie de te manger entièrement. Avec tout autant de douceur j'ai bougé mon doigt dans le but de détendre tes chaires. Tu étais si chaud à l'intérieur DongHo, j'avais tellement de mal à na pas entrer en toi là, maintenant.

Mes yeux ont balayé ton visage, tes yeux à demi-clos, tes lèvres entrouvertes, tes cheveux en batailles. Comment avais-je pu résister aussi longtemps ?

J'ai senti tes chaires se détendre légèrement alors que mon doigt faisait toujours des mouvements circulaires. Comme tu n'avais pas mal j'ai décidé d'ajouter un deuxième doigt. A mon plus grand étonnement il est entré sans trop que j'ai besoin de forcer. Mais cette fois ton nez s'est un peu froncé, à la manière d'un petit lionceau embêté.

-Tu as mal ?

-C'est plus désagréable et gênant que.. douloureux.

J'ai caressé ta joue tendrement.

-Respire, je te promets que ça finira par être agréable.

-Je.. Je sais.

Ta voix n'avait été qu'un souffle. J'ai repris les mêmes mouvements, essayant de te faire le moins mal possible. Mais je savais que tu finirais pas ressentir une réelle douleur, c'était inévitable. Mes yeux ne cessaient de regarder ton visage. Tes yeux ne s'ouvraient plus, je pense que tu essayais de te détendre un maximum. J'ai baissé mon visage pour frôler tes lèvres et simultanément j'ai insérer un troisième doigt en toi. De nouveau j'ai vu sur ton visage une grimace. Tes mains ont serré un peu plus les draps et ton dos s'est cambré.

-Désolé..

Tu as secoué la tête et ouvert légèrement les paupières.

-Ça va.

Tu disais ça mais je voyais bien à ton visage que ça n'allait pas si bien. Ta mâchoire serrée, tes sourcils froncés. Mais j'ai tout de même continué de te préparer du mieux que je pouvais. J'ai fait ça jusqu'à ce que ton visage se détende, ainsi que tous les muscles de ton corps. Tu n'avais plus l'air d'avoir mal, mais tu ne prenais pas non plus de quelconque plaisir. Doucement j'ai retiré mes doigts et tu as ouvert les yeux. J'y ai vu un peu d'angoisse mais aussi de l'envie.

-Tu es sûr que...

Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase. Tu as posé tes doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

-Arrête de me le demander hyung.

J'ai hoché doucement la tête. Doucement j'ai fait glisser mon caleçon le long de mes jambes et l'ai envoyé au sol. Ton regard ne m'a pas lâché une seule seconde. J'ai repris la bouteille de lubrifiant pour en mettre sur mon érection devenue douloureuse. Quand j'ai de nouveau tourner la tête vers toi, tu t'es rallongé contre le matelas et tu as écarté les jambes pour que je m'installe entre elles. Avec tendresse j'ai embrassé ta pommette rougie, puis ton nez et enfin tes lèvres.

-Je suis prêt JaeSeop hyung.

Tu as murmuré ça tout contre mes lèvres. J'ai embrassé une dernière fois les tiennes avant de me redresser un peu. J'ai replié tes jambes et ai regardé une dernière fois dans tes yeux. Tu as hoché la tête. Même si j'étais celui qui avait le plus d'expérience, je dois bien avoué qu'à cet instant j'avais l'air plus effrayé que toi. Mais j'avais tellement peur de te faire souffrir DongHo.

Je me suis positionné devant ton intimité, tu as fermé les yeux. Avec une lenteur calculée j'ai commencé à entrer en toi. J'ai senti tout ton corps se crisper en une fraction de seconde. Je ne pouvais pas entrer plus. Tes muscles étaient bien trop contracter. Tes dents agressaient ta lèvre inférieure. J'étais sur le point de dire qu'on devait arrêter là pour le moment, mais je t'ai vu souffler, détendre les muscles de visage et bientôt le reste de ton corps. J'étais tellement impressionné par toi à cet instant.

-Continu..

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai juste repris mon mouvement et suis entré un peu plus loin en toi. Une immense chaleur s'empara de moi et failli m'emporter. Mais je me contrôlais du mieux que je pouvais. Je n'avais encore jamais connu ça avant. Avec aucune femme. J'ai glissé une main sur ton érection pour te faire oublier un peu la douleur. J'ai continué d'entrer en toi, petit à petit jusqu'à la garde. Là, j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas entrer et sortir de toi à une vitesse folle sur le champ, tant les sensations étaient intenses. Je me suis penché et j'ai effleuré tes lèvres.

-Je suis désolé DongHo.

-Je peux largement supporté hyung...

Malgré le fait que tu dises cela, j'entendais bien à ta voix que tu souffrais. J'ai patienter encore pendant de longues minutes. J'ai embrassé ton visage à maintes reprises, caresser ton corps brûlant. Je t'ai senti te détendre petit à petit.

-Je pense que tu peux continuer..

Je n'avais plus la force de te répondre. Je me freinais tellement pour ne pas te prendre comme une brute, pour ne pas laisser libre cours à mes pulsions. J'ai amorcé un premier mouvement de rein, qui t'arracha une petite plainte et moi un soupir. Je n'avais pas pu le retenir, et j'avais honte. Tu avais mal et moi je prenais un plaisir comme encore je n'en avais jamais connu. Cette chaleur, cette étroitesse, cette douceur.. Tu as ouvert les yeux.

-Tu aimes hyung ?

J'ai planté mon regard dans le tien. Comment pouvais-tu te soucier de si j'aimais à ce moment ? Comment pouvais-tu être si adorable que si je ne te faisais pas déjà l'amour je voudrais te le faire ? J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai donné une deuxième coup de rein. Tu t'es accroché à mes épaules. Les mouvements de va et vient s'enchaînèrent, d'abord doux et lent puis ils devinrent un peu plus rapides. J'essayais de contenir au maximum mes soupirs, car tu n'en avais aucun.

-Désolé.

Je n'arrêtais plus de m'excuser. Je me sentais affreusement coupable.

-Tais-toi hyung. Je n'ai presque plus mal je...

Les derniers mots de ta phrase furent avalé par un petit cri qui sortit de ta bouche, et ton dos s'arqua. Choqué, j'arrêtai tout mouvement. Mais aussitôt tes ongles rentrèrent dans la peau de mes épaules.

-T'arrête pas !

Cette phrase ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande. Mais je ne me fis pas prier pour faire ce que tu ordonnais. J'ai recommencé et enfin j'ai entendu un premier gémissement sortir de tes lèvres. J'avais enfin trouvé le bon endroit pour te faire aimer autant que moi. Je refis une troisième fois le mouvement, ton corps trembla, se crispa et dans un nouveau gémissement tu es venu entre nos deux ventres. Un soupir quitta mes lèvres quand tes muscles se resserrèrent.

-Désolé... Je n'ai pas pu..

Ta voix était chevrotante.

-Chut. Ce n'est rien.

C'était ta première fois, je pouvais comprendre que tu ne tiennes pas longtemps. Profitant de ton récent orgasme j'ai repris mes mouvements de va et vient. Cette fois tu ne t'arrêtais plus de gémir, mon nom, des mots incompréhensibles, des soupirs, des râles. Et c'était magnifique. La plus belle mélodie que je n'avais jamais entendu. Mais bien souvent je l'étouffais de mes lèvres pour pouvoir t'embrasser. En quelques minutes tu avais de nouveau une érection et enfin tu prenais autant de plaisir que moi. Nous avons continué ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes puis mes mouvements devinrent plus brusques et désordonnés. La fin approchait. Et alors que tu atteignais ton deuxième orgasme, le mien me terrassa plus puissant que jamais. Tes jambes retombèrent sur le matelas ainsi que tes bras. Tu étais essoufflé, recouvert de sueur, tes cheveux collé à ton front. Et moi je tremblais, la tension redescendant petit à petit. Je me maintenais sur mes bras pour ne pas t'écraser. Tu ouvris les yeux et à cet instant tu as vu que je tremblais. Tes mains sont venues caresser mes cheveux, puis doucement tu m'as fait poser ma tête contre ton torse brûlant.

-Tu vas bien ?

Pourquoi était-ce toi qui t'inquiétait pour moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

J'ai relevé un peu la tête pour pouvoir aller embrasser tes lèvres.

-Tu as été parfait DongHo...

Un petit sourire éclaira ton visage. Tu embrassa mon front.

-Merci hyung. Pour tout.


End file.
